loyalty Of Time, Honor Of Hearts
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She Vanshied, all signs of the miko from the future faded, as if she had never been. But the Loyalty of time brought her back, but back to what, and who? Will a demon Lord honor his heart?
1. Fearless Human Eyes

loyalty Of Time, Honor Of Hearts

**something fearless in your eyes......**

The last thing they heard from her was a scream. Her scream stopped the hearts of everyone in the clearing. It happened so fast, her arrow, the brothers swords, Naraku's quick death, it happened so fast. Their happy cries did not last long, her smile faded quick as she registered what was happening. She was gone, so fast.

It went from loud, to silent very quick. In slow motion they all turned to her. In slow motion Inuyasha ran to her with his arm out reaching for her, screaming "NO". In slow motion Miroku screamed her name, in slow motion Sango grabbed Shippo, In slow motion Shippo cried, In slow motion a demon Lord watched, his stone cold eyes showing no emotion to her scream,

and in slow motion she reached out to them, in slow motion she vanished within the wind.

They watched the dark sky turn light, the clouds moved away and let the sun beam down on a spot where she once stood. The wind blew and they stared at the blank spot.

The jewel and she were gone,

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled loud and you could hear the pain within him, and it was carried within the wind.

A demon Lord blinked, he searched for her power, but it was gone, she was really gone. Sesshomaru turned from the group, it was over and there no reason for him to stay.

The wind blew hard, it carried away her scent, no trace that miko from the future had ever been there. It was a fairly warm day,  
the only thing keeping it from being hot was the said wind blowing. The rest of the day would be silent, silent for a lost miko. The only sound that would be heard for the rest of the day, would be the wind.

Fearless, that was the one word that came to everyone mind when they thought of her.

* * *

If you were to be watching you would see the night draw near, a quiet night. You would see Inuyasha kneeling at the well,  
his sword in the ground, his head down. He was uncaring at the moment that he was demon, or half demon, he cried. If you were watching you would see Kikyo standing far behind him, watching him , her black hair waving in the dark night. She was not sad, yet not happy, she was stone as always.

If you were to go into the village, you would see Sango holding a crying confused Kit, you would see Miroku with his hand on Sango shoulder, even thought she did not yet cry, she was hurting deep on the inside. You would see Kaede looking out to the moon, wondering, silently asking the kimas why, she thought Kagome would be able to choose.

If you were to go deep, and far away, you would see a talk demon Lord walking as he always walked, you would see a imp follwing as he always followed, you would see a human child also, Rin. You would see the child called her Lords name and you would see said Lord look at the child with his eyes, and if you looked close you would see something in his eyes as he looked at the child. If you were to listen you would hear the child ask of the miko and she would say her name.

Sesshomaru took a in a unseen deep breath,

"The miko is gone"

Rin looked down, sadness feeling her. Sesshomaru eyed the young child, funny how he just noticed how much she looked like Kagome. "Will we ever see her again?" The child asked

"Why would we want to see her again!!" Jaken yelled

"I wanna see her again and Lord Sesshomaru to! right Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked her big eyes looking at him. Sesshomaru stopped walking as did his followers, he once again looked down at the child, such a pure child.

"Rin why do you follow me?" He ask,

"Why do you ask my Lord?" She asked confused, why would she not follow him?

There it was, that's what made her look like the miko. It was in their eyes, they were both fearless of him.

"Nevermind Rin" He stated with no emotion, and if you were watching you would see them fade away, within the wind.


	2. Careless Smiles Across Time

loyalty Of Time, Honor Of Hearts

**Something careless about you smile....**

When she returned to her time, it was warm and sunny, a slight breeze making the wind chime play music, music she could hear from her spot in the dirt of the well house. "No" she whispered into the wind "I didn't even get to say goodbye" She whispered into the wind. Her tears fell, going into the soil of the ground.

"Inuyasha" She whispered, her dark bangs covering her bright, yet not so bright eyes. She whispered all their names, she even graced the wind with the demon Lords name. What had the well done? What had the jewel done? She didn't even get to make a wish, the jewel return to her body once again, she could feel it within her. He pain when to hate, she hated the well, she hated the jewel, she hated time. Her anger went back to pain again. She laid at the bottom of the well, she didn't even bother trying to jump back, she knew the well did not work. She laid there, her breath heavy with her crying, she could smell the soil, the dirt.

It would take both her grandfather and mother to pull her from the well. It was late afternoon when they put her to bed, her window stayed open, the cool breeze coming in, the wind chime singing it song. Kagome laid in her room alone, only the sun making her room have light. She laid frozen in time, no tears, no blinking, not even moving, she wondered if her heart was even beating. Her eyes sat frozen on the window, she kept thinking that if she stared long enough, he would show up and yell at her to come on. But alas the sun went down, and he never showed, her eyes slowly closing, telling her it was in the end of the day. It was really the end of the day, and she was really back in her own time. As the night drew near, the wind stopped blowing and the wind chime stopped playing.

She would go to the well everyday, just to look down it. If you were 500 years back in time, you would see a man in red doing the same, both a future miko and a past half demon would go to the well for many years. But alas time was not on their side, had it ever been?

Kagome would smile down at the well, it was a careless smile, one that would turn to tears. She tried not miss them, she thought after a few years she would be ok, she thought she could smile, and talk to them even though they would never hear her. But every time she went to the well to speak, she would start with a smile, a careless, lifeless smile, that would slowly turn into tears, silent tears.

* * *

Inuyasha never smiled,

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned from the well that he visited almost daily. He looked at Kikyo, she followed him everyday and everyday she would be silent, she let him hurt for the other girl. But this day was different, she would no longer stand behind him and wait.

"She is were she belongs Inuyasha" Her voice a little more smooth than normal. Inuyasha looked back down the well. Kikyo came closer to him, then jewel was in Kagomes body, so Kikyo still lived.

"Inuyasha" She said his name again,

"Kagome" He whispered into the well, his friend, he didn't even get to say goodbye.

"It is time to let go Inuyasha, I will not wait forever"

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo. She had been his first love, she had been there then and she was here now. She came with him everyday to the well. She loved him and he knew it. She was right, Kagome was back in her time, getting on with her life.

"Her duty is done Inuyasha, she has no reason to return" She spoke her voice becoming hard once more. He thought about seeing her again, but him only being half demon, he would not last 500 years, or would he? Kikyo watched as he fought with himself.  
Kikyo turned and began to walk away, if he wanted he would follow, if he wished to stay he would stay, it was up to him, she would not force him.

Inuyasha looked back at the well, then back at a fading Kikyo, her long back hair going back and forth as she walked away.

Loyalty, they had both been loyal to him, but alas one was here and one was not. His heart cried out for both, but it all went back to loyalty. Kikyo was loyal to him in a time Kagome exsist did not, and now she was still loyal to him even after kagome had gone, it was her, Kikyo his heart was honor bound to. He gave a careless, sad, fake smile.

Inuyasha pulled up his sword and turned away from the well "Goodbye Kagome"

He then followed after Kikyo.


	3. Something Fragile

***kagome is 20***

**something fragile when you hold your breath...**

It was another spring day, the sun was high, but the slow sweet wind kept it cool. Kagome stood at the bottom of her mothers shrine. She wore a simple yellow sun dress with a pair of white converse. Her hair brushed lightly with the wind as did her thin dress. Last she visited was Christmas. Kagome began walking up the stairs and even though she was humming a sweet song, her mind was running with sad thoughts.

Kagome sighed as she reached the top of the stairs, she smiled as she saw her grandfather wave at her from his spot sweeping.

"Hey Kagome" Her now teenage brother yelled from her old room window. Kagome covered her eyes from the sun to look up at him.

"Kagome dear wont you come in" Kagome looked back down to see her mom at the door. Kagome made her way to the house,  
and right before she enetered her smiled faded and she looked back at the well house, she still missed it.

Kagome sat at the dinner table, her mother had made a feast of food. They ate, and talked,

"Hows school little bro?"

"Boring"

"You could stay hear and learn the way of the shrine!" Their grandfather spoke up

"No thanks gramps"

Kagome giggled, she remembered the many storys her grandfather use to tell her growing up, she even had a few of her own now to tell. Kagome sighed, her brother and grandfathers talking fading from her ears, she was thinking about the past again.

"Kagome are you ok?" Her mother asked, Kagome looked at her "Uh? Oh yeah"

"Shes day dreaming again" Her brother smiled,

"That old well still show no sighs of working my girl" Her grandfather spoke "You could trying giving it a good clean, that may make it work" Her grandfather said as he stood with his empty plate. Kagome smirked "Nice try old man but I know that cleaning it wont change anything"

Sly old man he was. Kagome stood with her plate and walked over to the sink and began to wash them, she looked out the window at the well house. Her mother came to stand next to her "Why don't you visit the well dear, it has been awhile"

Kagome sighed and then looked at her mother and smiled "Thanks mom, I think I will.

Kagome closed the door to her mothers house, the sun was going down, it would soon be night. Kagome made her way over to the well house, she took a deep breath before opening the doors and looking down. The old well looked as it always did.  
Kagome took slow steps down, deep down she still held a little hope that it would work. Kagome made it to the well and placed her hands on it and looked down, no magic at all.

Kagome smiled "I miss you guys" Kagome turned and sat on the lip of the well, her back to the mouth of it. Kagome swung her feet and a smirk came to her face "Kinda like alice in wonder land, except my rabbit whole don't work"

Kagome laughed, the cat meowed, Kagome fell back.

She held her breath as her body fell backwards, thinking her fragile human body would soon hit ground.

But her fragile human body would not hit ground, the blue magic had her eyes frozen just as her heart was. Kagome kept holding her breath and closed her eyes, happy tears fell, just as she herself was.

Soon, soon she would be back, back in the past, where in her heart she thought she belonged. Just as the wells magic, there was something fragile about the way she held her breath.


	4. On The Move & Meeting You

**and when you move...**

Kagome landed soft at the bottom of the well after the magic died down. Her heart was racing. Kagome took a moment, she could not believe it. Kagome took in a deep breath closed her eyes, opened them and then looked up.

sky.

She was no longer in her time, the well was no longer in a well house.

_inuyasha. _

Kagome got up and grabbed a vine and started to pull herself up. She wondered if he was near, if he would smell her. She wondered if anyone was still thinking about her, or waiting for her to return. Kagome made it to the top of the well and looked out, it was bright as if it were morning. Kagome got out of the well and looked around, things seemed the same, but when she left her house it was almost dark, it seemed now like it was morning.

_maybe the wells magic had something to do with it._

She hoped that she was in the right past, that the well didn't put her somewhere else, Kagome started to panic a bit. The morning wind blew, she could hear the trees green leaves hitting together, it was a welcomed sound, you didn't hear it much in the future. She stood, waiting, maybe he would come. The wind blew again, Kagome rubbed her bare arms. Kagome decided she would head to kaedes on her own. Kagome began her walk to the village, even thought it had been some times since she had last been, she knew were to go. The trees had grown and so had the grass. Kagome kept walking, wondering still why Inuyasha had not smelled her. "Please let me be in the right time"

Kagome came to the rice fields, a sign she was close to the village, she smiled. It was a beautiful day, she smiled at the warm sun as she walked. The rice fields looked the same, only thing was no one was caring for them at the moment. Kagome smiled, soon she would be at the tree where she had thrown Inuyasha fruit, he had caught it without even opening his eyes. Kagome came over a small hill and stopped, her breath caught on her mouth. There under the tree she was just thinking of was a girl, a young girl. If Kagome had to guess she would say about 12 or 13, she was asleep. Kagome folded her hands together in front of her and walked up to the girl. Kagome cleared her voice, but the girl did not wake up. Kagome did it once more and the girls eyes blinked open.

"Hi" The girls voice was chipper, happy.

"Hello" Kagome spoke back. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Have you seen a half breed by the name of Inuyasha around here, followed by a monk and slayer" Kagome asked nicely. The girl blinked "You mean Inuyasha?"

Kagome eyes went bright "Yes" Kagome looked past the girl and into the village "He is still here" She whispered,

The girl sat up and picked up the flowers she had set beside herself "You wont find them there" The girl spoke picking some leaves out of her flowers. Kagome looked back down at her, sad "What" Kagome whispered. "Yeah, he left a long time ago with a scary but pretty miko" The girl placed on finger on her lip "She reminded me of another miko, but the other miko was nice, I do forget what her name was, my Lord never used her name when speaking about her so I don't remember her name" The girl was rambling.

_She must be talking about, about, kikyo. _

Kagome looked down at the girl, she had put a flower in her hair, she looked kinda familiar to Kagome. "You said she reminded you of another miko?" Kagome knew she must have been talking about herself, she was the only person who looked like kikyo, she was after all supposed to be her, rebirth. The girl looked up at Kagome "Yeah, but I don't remember her name, my Lord never used it when speaking about her"

_Her Lord?_

"May I ask who your Lord is?"

The girl blinked "Why Lord Sesshomaru of course!"

Kagome sucked in air, Sesshomaru, which meant, "Rin?"

The girl smiled "Hey you know my name, your good"

Kagome wanted to cry for some reason, Rin had grown up, she was so pretty. "Now that I think about it, she wore strange clothes like you!"

Clouds started to cover the sky. Rin stood up and looked at Kagome closer, Kagomes hair waved in the soft wind. Rin gasped and Kagome smiled "Kagome, Rin, my name is Kagome"

Kagome told Rinher name, knowing the girl had just figured out who she was. Rin hugged Kagome tight "Oh Lady Kagome!" Kagome hugged the girl back. The shy was turning dark, a storm was coming "Rin you said no one is in the village?"

"No, not right now, Lady Kaede went to aid another village" Rin said pulling away from Kagome. "And...Inuyasha?"

Rin looked down "He left a while back..with the other miko I was telling you about"

"Kikyo" Kagome whispered,

"Yes, that was her name" Rin looked back up smiling at Kagome. "What about sango and Miroku, the monk and slayer?"

"I do believe they went back from were the slayer came from, they had a pretty wedding, I got to be the flower girl!" Rin was always happy it seemed. Kagome was sad, but Rin's high spirt kept her from shedding tears at the moment, she held back. Thunder cracked and Rin looked to the distance.

"Rin where is Sesshomaru, why are you not with him?"

"Oh yes, my Lord, he is around! Oh my he will be so pleased to see you! I should be returning to him, after all he told me not to be gone long and I snuck away from master Jaken"

The girl rambled way to much. Kagome all the sudden was jerked by the hand by the girl "Come on Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting!"

-------------------

dum dum dum! bet you didnt seeeee that coming!

Please do read my other 2 stories, they are sess/kag but also based around the others "im yours" and "live like" those are the stories names. I wanted to branch out and write more than just about sess and kags. I start new stories so I dont get burnt out and stop writing the others, I write on which ever story im feeling at the moment LOL.


	5. Movement

_you move right through me_

Kagome was now walking behind Rin, she found that her heart was now racing, she had not seen Sesshomaru in years, she wondered if he was the same as he was when she left. Kagome took deep breathes, she was nervous, Sesshomaru was a lot to take in, he was the last person she thought she would see.

"This way Lady Kagome" Rin spoke, walking into the woods, Kagome followed. Kagome knew she would not get a happy greeting, he was not one for surprises, she knew that first hand.

"Hurry Lady Kagome!" Rin the took off running,

"Rin Wait!" Kagome began to run, though it was not easy to keep up with the younger girl. As Kagome ran after Rin rain started to slowly fall, the more she tried to catch up, the more then rain came down and she had lost Rin, great. Kagome kept running, it had been so long that her second nature to detect demons had left her. Kagome ran out of the woods and into a opening,

"Rin- Her voice stopped, she stopped.

Sesshomaru turned at the sound of her voice, though his face showed nothing his voice held shock "Miko?"

She was panting, her mouth open, her hair in her face wet and all she could think to say was "Hi"

Sesshomaru turned to her fully, he was surprised to see her or all people, he thought she was gone for good. Just then as the two were looking at each other, Rin came out "Oh hey, there you are, look Lord Sesshomaru I found Kagome" The girl said with a smile.

"I see" Sesshomaru stated, letting her know that he had heard her,

"She was looking for Lord Inuyasha" Rin then added,

Sesshomaru then turned away from Kagome "If you are looking for the half breed then you should return from where you came" With that he started to walk away. Kagome felt hurt, here she was, years of being gone, and even though he was not the person she was hoping to see, he was still someone, someone she knew.

"Wait" She called, and to her suprise he did stop.

"Um, I didn't come here just for him, I came to see everyone, to see, how everyone, is doing" Kagome was now looking down, he could smell her sadness.

"Now you see miko, we are fine" He once again began to walk, Rin following behind him. Kagome watched as they vanished, she didn't know if it was because she didn't get to see Inuyasha or if was because Sesshomaru was mean to her, but she was crying. She didn't know why she let him bother her, she knew he was like that, it didn't matter to him that she had come back, why would he care, he did not hold the same feelings a human did. Kagome turned and went back the way she came, walking in down pour of rain.

Kagome hit her knees to the ground in front of the well, she now found herself wondering why the well sent her back. No one was here, everyone had moved on, had their own lives. Kagome looked up, Maybe that was what the well was trying to tell her, that she needed to move on. "Right" She said in a whisper as she stood. Kagome looked back at the past land, and took a deep breath in,

"Well, at least I got to see this place one more time" She gave a half smile, turned and jumped back down the well.


End file.
